Aca-Penpal
by linds.bo
Summary: What happens when two kids on opposite ends of the world become each other's penpals? Jay and Bee might just meet one day and become two people they would have never imagined. Read the story! New concept
1. Beca's Life

**Hello everyone! This is a Pitch perfect story. However, although it mostly follows the storyline of Pitch Perfect, a few things have been changed. The acapella groups are not really enemies, just rivals. There is no scary oath of any sorts. Beca and Aubrey get along, and Bumper is not such an ass. The main part of the story really focuses on Beca and Jesse's relationship, and I did not want to have any of those additional problems. Therefore, there are some of the funny parts of Pitch perfect within the story, but there are also some , basically, read the story to find out. I hope you enjoy! Thanks everyone! Reviews are awesome :D - **

Beca Katherine Mitchell had always been somewhat of a unique child. Throughout her life, she went through so much that she became somewhat reserved in her ways. Her mom often described her as snarky and sarcastic. Her dad probably couldn't describe her correctly if he tried. And her step mom, well Beca was not even sure that Sheila knew her middle name. But that did not matter at all to Beca. All she needed in life was her music. And that one other little thing that made her so excited once a week.

To be honest, Beca had not always been a, well, bitch. She gained that with time. When you're four and your dad leaves your mom because she cheated... it's not really easy to handle. Her mom, Katherine, had always loved Beca. But the marriage Beca somewhat remembered witnessing had not been full of love. In fact, her mother and father, Greg, had often fought to no end. Sometimes even waking Beca up in the middle of the night. Often preventing her from ever falling back to sleep. Then, one day it had all happened.

Her dad got a new job. Everything seemed to be perfect. They lived in a big house in New York. It was great. But then, her mom was suddenly pregnant again. Something that she could not have accomplished with the help of her husband. Then, Beca remembered the next parts vividly. Her dad moved away. Far away. To Georgia. To work in some university. Her mom moved in with some guy, Tom, from their big three bedroom house to a tiny two bedroom apartment. Beca's dad called, and at first, she had been happy to talk to him. Then, things began to change. Dad found a new wife, Shiela, and that's when Beca became bitter. How could her dad have just walked out like that? Left her with her mom and _Tom_. She hated him for it. By the time she was eight, she barely answered his calls anymore. And when she got a cell phone, his texts were rarely noticed.

Beca's mom learned to live a new life with Tom and her new baby, Haley. Often, Beca learned to ignore their constant bickering. And honestly, she didn't mind having Haley around. But then, Tom, just like her own dad, had left. And there they were. Three girls; one woman and two little kids, all alone in a shitty New York apartment. And Beca was barely six. That was when the world really became blocked out. Beca just didn't wanna deal anymore. And, quite frankly, it was easier to just not deal.

The one person that mattered in Beca's life was Jay. And Beca was pretty sure that wasn't even his real name. From the time Beca was five, she had always been a pretty good writer. Her dad, the only thing she would ever thank him for, had gotten her a pen pal. Jay. He was perfect, or so Beca thought. They knew everything about each other. Except what they weren't allowed to tell. Beca addressed herself as Bee with him, but everything else she told him was the truth. And Beca knew deep in her heart that it was the same with Jay. She imagined his name as Jason, and she had an image of him in her mind. But, because of the 'rules' of being a pen pal, they had never been allowed to share pictures or real names.

Jay had been her only friend throughout her lifetime. Sure, she had a few girls and guys she sat with at lunch. Once, she even had a sleepover. But that was the extent of Beca's social life. She spent a lot of time with her sister. That was what she liked. They both loved music, and that was where she wanted to be. Jay and Haley were the only two people who knew anything about her. And one of them she had never even met.

Beca didn't care though. She was happy with that. Beca knew that meant she could be as invested as she wanted with no real strings attached. Plus, she planned on moving out to LA as soon as high school was done, and in January of her senior year that was fast approaching. She would miss her sister, but that was it. I mean, maybe her mom a little. But she would be on her own, and that was what she really wanted more than anything. To be in LA, making music.

"Beca!" Her fourteen-year-old sister came into the room they shared. "Letter from _Jaaaaaay_."

Haley held the letter in front of Beca and chuckled as Beca tried to reach for it, "Haley! Would you quit it?!"

"God. Don't be so snarky." Haley was mocking their mother and Beca couldn't help but half smile, no matter what front she wanted to put on, Haley did make her laugh.

"I'm going out." Katherine yelled from downstairs, "Money's on the table for dinner."

"K!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Now could I please see that?" Beca pleaded.

Haley sat on the bed and handed Beca the envelope. "You're in love with him."

"Please Haley. I don't even know the kid." Beca tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Mhm." Haley smiled sneakily. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that Becs."

"Go order some pizza." Beca shot daggers at her and she laughed then left the room. Beca grabbed the folder from her bedside table. In there was almost thirteen years of the relationship she and Jay had built. Beca had them all in order, from the first letter he sent to the one she had gotten last week. She smiled at the overflowing folder and pulled out some of the older letters. Dating all the way back to 1999.

_August 1__st__ 1999_

_Hi Bee!_

_My name is Jay. I am a 5 yer old boy. My mom and dad got me a penpal as a gift after my litle sister, Meganne was born. I have a big famly. Two brothers: Matthew and Nicholas and Three Sisters: Brianne, Lillianne, and Meganne. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I relly love movies. Theyr my favrite. I cant wait to learn all about you. I think well be relly fast frends. So, my mommy said I shud ask you some questins. What color are your i's and hair? Do you have any siblings? What's your favrite collor? (Mine is blew). What's your favrite food? (I love pizza.) Are you xcited to be my penpal? I hope so. Bye, bye Bee. _

_Love, _

_Jay_

_December 23__rd__ 1999_

_Hey Bee, _

_My mommy and I sent you a gift. Since I started kindergarten, she gave me some muny. I saved it to by something for you. Since we are best frends. I love talking to you Bee. I think we shud stay in touch forevr. Merry Christmas. I hope it's good for you. I hope that your mommy and daddy by you everything you want. And that Santa Clos is very good to you. Thank you for my present. I relly loved it. It's my favrite nu movie. I watch it every night. Happy Nu Year too Bee. Bye, Bye Bee!_

_Love,_

_Jay_

Beca smiled at those first two letters. That had been the beginning of her and Jay's 'friendship'. She giggled at all the spelling mistakes, but loved the innocence of it all. As they grew older, their letters grew longer. They talked about more of the things that bugged them, stuff they could not tell anyone else. Jay became the one confidant that Beca had. And Beca became the one confidant Jay had. It just always made Beca laugh that they didn't even know each other's real names. Beca pulled out a letter from a few years later. It had been when they started middle school.

_September 3__rd__ 2005_

_Hey Bee,_

_It is so, so, so weird being in middle school. I cannot believe that you and I are already eleven and in SIXTH grade. You know what that means? We've been best friends for six years. C'mon, that's pretty damn awesome. I mean, I must be the greatest friend you've ever had, and you aren't even positive that I look good. Which I do, so don't worry. Plenty of the girls in school get possessive over me. They all wanna be my best friend. Don't worry though, I tell 'em they don't have any chance. _

_School's strange now. Since my city's so big, I'm mixed with a whole bunch of new kids. It's weird. Plus, I have seven different teacher's everyday. My English teacher is some old batty woman. She screams a lot and is always foaming at the mouth. Like a fricken dog! Can you believe that? It's so strange and I can't deal with it. Honestly, I know like five kids in all my classes. And it's so weird. All I can feel is myself changing. it's like I'm getting older y'know. _

_Oh! Guess what? You know my oldest brother Matt, the twenty-three year old. He's getting married. I told you all about his girlfriend Estelle. My mom HATES her. And you know how cool my mom is. She says she likes you a thousand times more and she's never even met you. I mean, c'mon, isn't that crazy? But Bee, really, Estelle is SO mean to Matt. And Matt bought her this reaaaaally expensive ring. Like, so so so expensive. My mom and dad are not very happy. They keep trying talk him out of it. It'll be interesting to see if it all happens or not. _

_I can't wait to hear how school's going for you. Oh, and I hope you got that great music mixer thing for your birthday! I haven't talked to you in awhile so I don't know. Tell Haley I said hey. She still funny or are you two getting on each other's nerves yet? Her seventh birthday's coming up, right? I'm gonna make her a card. Hahaha. Okay Bee, I can't wait to hear from you. Love you. xxxx_

_Love, _

_Jay_

Beca smiled at the memory lost in time. Jay had been the best friend she could ever ask for. He remembered everything, yet at the same time, almost knew nothing. Jay could have lived down the street and Beca would have never known. Beca pulled out another letter and looked at the date. It was the day Jay had turned sixteen. He had been so excited. She smiled again as she began to read.

_May 16__th __2009_

_Hey Beeeeee!_

_Guess what today is?! Your best friend in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD just turned sixteen. And guess what?! He fucking got his license. That is what the fuck is up. And you know what Keith and Renee got their favorite son for his sixteenth? A CAR! I have a car. Bee, I am so freaking souped. Like, you have no idea. This is the second best present they have ever gotten me. The first, being you. And you should feel pretty awesome considering I've never seen a picture of you. _

_Bee. I'm so happy today. The only thing that could make this day any better is if you were here to share it with me. I love you Bee. xoxo_

_Love, _

_The Birthday Boy ;D Jay_

Beca laughed as she read it. The next few letters spanned over the last couple of years. Now, as she sat on her bed, in January of her senior year, she knew that they were really going to start their lives in a few months. Jay was going to college, and Beca was not. Or at least not willingly. All of a sudden, her father was trying to get her to go to that stupid school he worked at. And for some reason, she felt like they were going to force her. One year. That's what they had promised. If she hated it, she could move right after that. Now, the only letter left in front of Beca was the one she had received today. She smiled as she read it and laughed. Jay was the kid she was totally in love with. But Beca had no idea who he really even was.


	2. Jesse's Life

Jesse Robert Swanson was born on a rainy May afternoon to the two proudest parents ever. His four older siblings loved him to pieces and he never went unloved for a minute. Jesse lived the absolute picture perfect life. He never had to worry about anything except what was for dinner. He fell in love with movies by the time he was three, and ever since then, that is what had been there for him. That was even what he hoped to do when he grew up; score movies.

Now, he was almost eighteen, and a senior in high school. With the end of the year fast approaching, Jesse already knew where he was going in the fall. And it was a long drive from his home in Connecticut. Barden University. The perfect place to study music and movies. It was his dream college. Plus, he would get to live over there. Be himself. Maybe find out who he really is. His mom always said fall in love, but Jesse knew that was impossible.

Most people would probably find it silly that Jesse had never truly met the girl he was in love with, who was also his best friend. But, she had been his penpal since they were five. In a way, they had grown up together. Telling each other everything about each other was what they did. He was closer to Bee than any other person out there. Jesse felt this bond with her that he could share with no one else, and he didn't even know her. Plus, she _hated _movies.

"Jesse!" His thirteen year old sister yelled from the stairs. "The mail's here. Come see if you're _girrrrrlllllfrieeeeend _wrote you!"

"OOOOOH!" His older sister Lily smiled from her doorway. She was twenty and in college, but she still acted as though she were two.

Jesse chuckled, "Shut it you two, before I do it for you."

"JESSE!" His mother, Renee, yelled. "Not appropriate."

It still amazed him how much of a mom she was. Even though everyone in the house was a teenager or older. Jesse looked through the mail and saw the letter. His heart fluttered every time. Bee was the perfect girl. She had always been lost as a kid, having no one but her half sister that was steady in her life. Jesse had spent his childhood making sure she was okay. And worrying way to much when a letter was a few days late. Jesse took the letter back to his room. He always had to read them in private. They were his, and his only. He felt like no one else should get to share in this memory with him. He grabbed a manila envelope from between his mattress and box spring and looked at the stack inside. He and Bee had been writing for nearly thirteen years, the stack was large. Even with e-mail and messaging, they never allowed each other to stop writing letters. It was like their personal, private thing.

Jesse grabbed a letter from way back. The first one Bee had ever written to him. He smiled as he read the first few words and was taken back to that day.

_August 6__th__ 1999_

_Hello Jay, _

_I'm Bee, or at least that's what you think. Haha. I'm a little girl. Five, to. I have one sister, Haley. She is only one years old. But she and I are best frends. Not as good as you and I will be tho. We'll be bestest friends. So, you like movies. that's nice. I'm more into music. Movies get boring before the end. Sorry. My favrite color is blew to. I love it light. My favrite food is mac n cheez. I love that stuf. Haley loves it too. Haley is not my whole sister tho. She has a diffrnet dad. That's okay tho. She's really my only friend. But now I have you. I'm really excited to be your penpal. I hope you rite bac soon. Talk to you later Jay. _

_Love, _

_Bee_

_December 19__th__ 1999_

_Hey Jay!_

_I sent you a Christmas gift with this letter. I hope you lik it. My mommy helped me buy it with my birthday mony that was left over. I kno how much you love movies. I relly love talking to you. This has been the best few months ever. I get so excited when your lettrs come. Well Jay, Merry Christmas... and Hppy New Year. Just in case we don't get to talk to each othr agin befor then. I hope that you get lots of good gifs from youe mom and dad and Santa. Have a fun holiday. I'll talk to you later Jay. _

_Love, _

_Bee_

Ever since that first few months, Jesse had loved Bee. She was perfect. They laughed together and cried together and worried about each other. She was such a sweet girl... no matter how sarcastic she could get. Oh, and she hated movies and she was still in Jesse's heart. He knew it was weird, loving someone who you really didn't know, but it didn't stop him. Jesse loved seeing all the spelling mistakes and remembering the earlier years. He pulled another letter out.

_September 9__th__ 2005_

_Hey Weirdo, _

_I know! Being in middle school does feel so... different. Like, you cannot even imagine the things my body is growing through. Jay... I have boobs. Like huge boobs. I swear, my boobs are the biggest in my class. My mom says I'm just an early sprouter and that eventually I'll even out with everyone. The girls are so petty in middle school now. So fake. It's disgusting. So, like always, I keep to my music. And you and Haley. A lot of girls find it weird that I'm friends with my seven year old sister, but I don't care. They can talk about me. I don't need friends. _

_I can't believe Matt's getting married. That's really young. I don't blame your parents. You think she's pregnant? Wow. Wouldn't that be shocking. I mean, it is his choice. But that's pretty crazy. Estelle? What kind of name is that? She certainly sounds like a brat. Hopefully Matt comes to his senses. He'll probably regret it a lot if he doesn't. _

_So... school's been awesome. My mom did get me that music mixer for my birthday. I guess she isn't actually so bad. Plus, Haley helped her pick it so she cracked. All Haley has to do is pout and she gets what she wants. Lucky little brat. She's turning seven next month. She'll love a card. Hahaha. Later Jay. Love you xoxox. _

_Love, _

_Bee_

Jesse smiled. Bee's personality had been the greatest thing he had ever experienced. Her letters, no matter how sarcastic, always brought a smile to his face. He felt like he knew her; even though they had never even met. She was the perfect girl. And he had her all to himself. It was awesome. And he knew that everything they told each other was sincere. There was no way it couldn't be. Because, after thirteen years, they were still 'together'. Jesse pulled out the latest letter from her, the one he had just received, and began to read it.

_January 31__st__ 2011_

_Hey Jay, _

_Ugh. I cannot wait for school to be over. I wanna be done so bad. Honestly, everyones all like 'seniors' and I'm like 'this sucks'. Haley and I are being anti-senior. Even though, y'know, she's only a Freshman. Like, I swear, we're gonna go egg the prom. The only way I would ever wanna go to prom is if you were here to go with me, and we all know that can't happen. Ugh. It's whatever though. I'm ready to graduate. _

_Oh, guess what!? I'm going to college -_- You know why? Because all of a sudden my mother and father decided they could get along again to send me to the stupid school he works at. I'm so annoyed. They told me one year and if I hated it I could leave and move out to LA. I just wanna get out there and start my career. Wth is college gonna do for me... nothing. Ugh, Jay, I just want this year to go by as fast as possible. I love you. xoxoxo_

_Love, _

_Bee_

Jesse smiled. This was awesome. His Bee was going to college. Secretly, he had always hoped that she would go. He figured that it would be good for her. He wondered where her father worked. Jesse was hopeful that maybe it was Barden, even though that was probably not anywhere near it. I mean.. what were the chances he even worked in a college in Georgia. Still, Jesse smiled at the thought. Chance as slim as it was, it could still happen. Even though he knew it wouldn't. He remembered his mom saying dinner was almost ready and left his room. He would write her a letter later, so he could really focus.


	3. The First Day

"Text me, call me, e-mail me, write me... everything Beca! I swear. You better not forget about me!" Haley stood in the airport ticking off things with her fingers.

"Behave. Say hello to your father." Her mom smiled.

Beca nodded, "Yes. I will. If I see him." She rolled her eyes and picked up her laptop and carry on.

"Love you!" Haley hugged her.

Beca smiled at her little sister, "Love you too. Now, be good." Haley and Beca winked at each other, "Bye mom."

She hugged her mom, "Bye Becs. Try to have fun."

"Doubt it." Beca snorted as she walked away. She walked onto the plane and took her seat. The plane took off and the stewardess brought her a drink. Beca settled in with her headphones on. She began to write the letter she would send to Jay as soon as she got off the plane. They had both been starting college this week. Except, as excited as Jay was, Beca was not. Beca didn't wanna go to college. She wanted to move to LA and start paying her dues. She listened to the music blaring into her ears and focused on her letter.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Jesse sat on the plane and smiled at his mom and dad on either side of him. "This is great!"

"Shh!" His mother said, "The whole plane is gonna know what you're talking about."

"Dad, I'm so excited. Mom doesn't understand." Jesse was bouncing around like a little girl.

His dad chuckled, "Take a nap or something you loser."

"Ouch." Jesse feigned hurt, "From my own father!"

Jesse looked around. He had nothing to do. He could write a letter to Bee, but, since he was in between his parents, he voted against that. It's not that their letters were ever bad... they were just... personal. He laid his head against the chair and let his thoughts drift off. College. He could not believe that he was finally going to college. Honestly, this was the most exciting moment in his life. He was going to get to be on his own. Nothing could top that... except maybe finally meeting Bee.

"Jess... would you sit on the outside please?" His mother asked. "I feel like you're way too bouncy for the middle."

They moved and Jesse had just settled into his seat when something bumped his arm. He opened his eyes and saw a girl pass. "I'm sorry!" She called out, not looking back.

"It's okay." He tried to see what she looked like, but it was impossible. She was thin and short, that's all that he got out of it. But, it didn't matter what she looked like, because he had Bee.

* * *

Beca's taxi pulled into the school and she got out. She started to take her bags out of the car when a peppy blonde girl appeared.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" She smiled cheerily and Beca had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Uhm... Baker Hall I think..." The blonde began to drone on and Beca looked to the side. In the back seat of a car sat a boy, and he looked at her. He began to sing "Carry On My Wayward Son" and Beca raised her eyebrows. As quickly as he was there he pulled away and Beca looked back to the blonde in front of her.

"Here's your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." Beca took the whistle and clamped it into her mouth before picking up her stuff and moving.

The campus honestly was not bad. Beca just didn't wanna be there. Nothing about this was what Beca wanted at all. By the time Beca reached her dorm, she was stewing in her own anger. How could her parents do this too her? Now, as she opened the door, the mean roommate staring back at her was the last thing she needed. Beca decided that ignoring her would be best... but her reasonable side decided to say hello before sarcastic Beca could stop it.

"You must be Kimmie Jin... I'm Beca." The Chinese girl stared at her, "No English... Yes English... Just uh, tell me where you're at with English."

Beca groaned and started to pull out her music mixing stuff. If she was going to be stuck here, she at least needed to have her music to deal. She finished quickly and flipped her phone open. Haley had texted her. She answered and sighed. What was she supposed to do now? She could send Jays's letter. Beca looked up the new P.O box that Jay had given to her. She stamped the letter and left the room.

"Beca!" She heard someone yell. And she had a good idea who it was.

"Hi dad." She turned around, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where are you going?" Her dad stopped in front of her.

She faked a smile, "Not to LA. Don't worry. Sending a letter."

Her dad looked at her, "Beca. Please. Can you at least try to have fun?"

"Ah... now what would be _fun_ abut that?" Beca chuckled dryly, "I just wanna be in LA, dad. Nothing about this is right for me."

"Oh come on Bec. It's college. Every day, I watch kids make tons of memories here. I watch real magic happen. Join a club, anything. I promise you, and your mother agrees, if, after one year you still hate all of this... we will help you move to LA." Her dad sighed, "But you really have to try Becs."

Beca sighed, "Fine. One club. But I don't know what the hell club will want me."

"There's tons. Why don't you go to the activities fair?" Her dad smiled, "Find some friends. How's your roommate?"

"Don't even ask that." Beca groaned.

"That bad?" Her dad looked sympathetically at her.

She smiled lightly... which was the first genuine emotion she had shown her dad in years, "Yes. I'm gonna go now." Beca turned around awkwardly and walked away from her father. After finding the post room, she moved down to the quad were the activities fair was taking place.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Jesse... I'm Benji." Jesse's roommate... overly Star Wars fanatic roommate.

"Yeah. Wow... this is uh, interesting." Jesse glanced at the walls.

Benji looked around as well, "Looking at it now, I can see that it's a bit much. I can take it down if you want."

"No dude. It's cool. I love movies. This movies score and soundtrack are awesome." Jesse began to unpack. He and Benji learned more about each other. Jesse was actually pretty happy with who he got. Jesse knew that he was a little bit of a nerd too, so they would be the perfect match.

"So..." Benji started, "Wanna head to the activities fair?"

"Sure! I need something to waste time on." Jesse smiled. And he and Benji took off towards the quad.

"There it is!" Benji said suddenly, "The four a cappella groups. And mainly... the Treblemakers. They are the prime of Barden. The coolest. You know besides jocks and frat boys and actual cool people."

"Synchronized nerd singing. This is great." Jesse thought about how cool it would be to tell Bee he had joined an a capella group. She would probably hate that idea.

Benji smiled, "How's your voice?" Jesse sang a few bars of the song the Treblemakers were singing and Benji laughed. "Oh man... you're brilliant."

"Hey there weirdos! You gonna stand there or are we gonna see you at auditions!?" The chubby front man of the group yelled to Benji and Jesse. "I'm Bumper. This is my crew. We need new recruits."

"Yeah. We'll definitely be there." Benji looked at him in awe.

Bumper gave him a weird once over, "Okay. Now get away. We can't be around non-trebles for too long."

Benji and Jesse moved along. They commented on some of the weird groups and laughed as people approached them. Benji was even asked if he wanted to join the 'hand model' club. That one had killed Jesse. What kind of a club was that? After about an hour, Jesse needed to get back so he could write to Bee. He wanted to tell her all about it.

_September 15__th__ 2012_

_Hey Bee!_

_Well, as you could expect, since I am a nerd, college is going awesome and I've been here for twenty minutes. No really. My roommate is a total Star Wars freak. So, maybe we can share in some strange movie fetish. Oh, and I'm definitely going to join a club. An a capella group. Did I ever mention my voice is heavenly? I don't think I did... well it is. Oh. And I got a job at the local radio station. That definitely sounds right up your alley, huh? :) Of course, none of which I can tell you the names of since it would ruin the mysteriousness of the last thirteen years ;) God. It's so great here. I hope that my Bee is having as much fun as I am, although I can almost guarentee you aren't. Smile, my beautiful flower. I love you. oxoxox Bye, bye Bee_

_Love, _

_Jay_

He smiled at his work and sealed it into an envelope. Since they had moved, they had new P.O boxes. He wrote the unfamiliar number on the envelope and left for the mail room. He wished that they could just tell each other the truth after all these years. But, that would be going against penpal rules. Something that the had vowed they would never do.

* * *

Beca groaned as she walked around the activities fair. What the fuck was she supposed to do? Deaf Jews... running around in a circle... some girl in a ball gown. This was way too much. As she moved along, she saw some redhead and a blonde talking to a heavyset girl. What was this shit show?

Beca walked over and vaguely heard, "Oh what about her?... No, she's too alt for us."

"HI!" The redhead smiled, perky as could be, "Are you interested in joining the Barden Bellas? It's an all female a capella group. We sing covers of songs all over the US, and compete in National Championships."

"Oh right... this is like a thing now." Beca looked at the flyer she had been handed.

"Yeah. We're awesome. We're one of four groups. There's us, the BU Harmonics, the High Notes, and the Treblemakers. I mean, we all get along, but there is some serious competition." The blonde beamed.

Beca made a face, "Yeah. I don't know this just isn't my thing."

The redhead looked detached, "Oh! Well you could always give it a shot."

"I'm sorry, I don't even sing... it was nice meeting you guys though." Beca walked away. And that's when she saw it. The ultimate campus internship. A job at the radio station.

Beca smiled. She was actually somewhat content with this. She dealt with it for a year. Complained as much as she could, and then she could move to LA. The only thing she hated about that was how much Jay would be disappointed. But, Beca knew she needed to do it for herself. She was not even really sure of who Jay was. Beca needed to live her life for her, and not for anyone else. Beca walked back towards her dorm. She was completely content with the outcome of her day.


	4. A 'Radio' active Encounter

Jesse awoke to the sound of clanging metal. Glancing over, he saw Benji inside his box of swords. Something else Jesse had learned about his roommate was the intense love for close up magic. It was certainly going to be an interesting year. Snce he ws awake, Jesse figured he would go check his mailbox. He was really hoping to hear from Bee. Ever since college had started, their letters arrived much more quickly. It was like they could talk to each other every two days. He figured that they were closer to each other now. It made Jesse excited and sad at the same time.

As he left the room he walked towards the mail office. Thinking about everything, he felt his phone vibrate. It was an e-mail.

_Hello Future Aca-People: _

_Auditions will be held in Rogers Auditorium on Tuesday, September 30__th__. We hope to see you all there. We request that you perform sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since You Been Gone". Please, bring your best musical abilities. Remember... don't just bring it... SING IT. _

_Thank You!_

_Tommy, Justin, and the rest of the A Capella Crew. _

Jesse was excited. He really did want to be a Treblemaker. When he had told his dad, he had laughed. But Jesse knew that this would be a great opportunity to make a good group of friends. By the time he finished reading the e-mail he had already made it to the mail room. There were only a few people in there. He noticed one. A girl. She was thin and short, similar to the girl he had bumped on the plane. She was pretty, with dark makeup and she looked tough. He remembered seeing her somewhere else. But then... she left and Jesse grabbed his mail. Classes started today, he would need to focus on that.

* * *

Beca grabbed her mail quickly and left. There was no letter from Jay, but there were a few from Haley. Plus, her information to start the job at the radio station. Which, started this afternoon. She had laughed when she found out that Jay had a job at the radio station. How ironic was that? And how her school had also had an a capella group. And how she had almost been recruited.

She walked back to her room and threw the mail on her desk. Beca needed to shower and then head to the station. Kimmie Jin had friends in the room, so Beca quickly fathered up her shower things and walked towards her dorms bathrooms.

She opened the door and began to sing one of the songs she had been using in a mix, "Im bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away..."

As Beca opened the shower curtain, she removed her robe and placed her towel on the hook. She started the shower and continued to hum the song. As she felt the warm water begin to come out, she was suddenly startled.

"YOU _CAN_ SING!" Someone screeched from behind her.

Beca whipped her head around, grabbing some things to cover herself up with, "Dude, what the hell!?" She saw the redhead from the activities booth standing in front of her.

"How high does your belt go?"

Beca watched as she reached around to shut off the water, "My what? Oh my God... I am nude."

"You were singing Titanium, right?" The redhead questioned.

Beca smiled lightly, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock...? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam." The redhead smiled.

"Gross." Beca shuddered.

'Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no!"

"Not for that reason." The redhead said. Beca stood there, quietly. "I'm not leaving until you sing."

Beca took a deep breath and the redhead stood her ground. She realized the redhead, who she thought was named Chloe, was not leaving anytime soon. Beca began to sing and soon Chloe joined in. They actually sounded good, and Beca stopped after a few lines. They laughed. Chloe handed her a towel.

"I, uh, still need to shower." Beca made a line out of her lips.

The boy Chloe was with came into the shower, "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks." Beca looked at Chloe shocked.

"Oh... right. See you at auditions!"

* * *

Jesse ran towards the radio station. It was his first day and he was already late. How could he be so clueless?

"Hey man! I'm Jesse!" He walked up to the station manager and the girl from the post office. That's when it clicked.

"I'm Luke. You're late." The station manager walked through him and the girl.

Jesse turned around defeated and looked at the girl, "Hey! I know you!"

"No you don't. He doesn't know me." She said to Jesse and the station manager.

"Okay. Well while you two try to figure that out you can stack CD's. When you're done... there's more. Only one rule. No sex on the desk. I've been burned before." Luke walked away.

"I do know you." Jesse smiled at the girl. "I sang to you, and I saw you in the post office."

The girl nodded. "Oh yes. How could I forget that."

"I'm Jesse. And you are...?"

"Beca." She looked down at the CD's, "This sucks. I wanted to play music."

"Oh. Not me. I'm here for one reason only, I really love stacking CD's. They even offered me a job at a lab testing the effects of marijuana on your appetite, but I turned it down to stack CD's." Jesse joked and Beca cracked a smile. "So what's your deal?" Jesse started to walk towards a shelf, "Are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary earspike and you realize she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses." Beca mumbled, trying to block a smile.

Jesse smirked, "Oh. Well then you're halfway there."

Beca and Jesse looked at each other for a moment. Beca thought for a moment that Jesse was cute. But immediately, she remembered Jay. That was who she loved. This guy was just some creep she worked with. Jesse felt the same. He couldn't flirt with her. This was not his Bee. He loved Bee. But for some reason, at that moment, both Beca and Jesse thought about how natural that encounter had felt. Maybe they could be friends. There was nothing wrong with that. They did have to have friends. Beca smiled at Jesse and returned to the CD's as Jesse turned to a new shelf.


	5. You Have One and So Do I

**OH MY GOD. I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I am just awful. I hope I still have readers after this. I've just had so much going on. I was in my schools musical, then the following weekend I MC'ed a mock beauty pageant at my school, then I had prom, then I had graduation, then I had a graduation party, then we left for vacation, and then I just got back today. As a way of getting you guys back on track, I will publish three chapters today. I am sorry. Please, hope you guys enjoy! Read&Review, my lovelies! **

Beca looked around at the scene in front of her. How had the hard head Beca Mitchell gotten herself involved in all of this? And as much as she hated to admit it... she was having fun.

"Beca! Beca! Be-CAW!" She turned her head from the conversation she was having with some fellow Bella's and saw Jesse, a drunk Jesse, coming towards her.

He smiled, "Do my eyes deceive thee or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No." She laughed.

"Your one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

Beca smirked at him, and pushed him, "Wow. You're really drunk right now, would you pass a sobriety test?"

"I come right back!" Jesse said as Beca pushed him again, "Right back. See I come riiiiight back."

"Want a drink?" Chloe came over to Beca and asked.

"Sure." Beca took the drink, "Thank you. Chloe, this is Jesse."

"You're a cutie!" Chloe, drunk Chloe, liked to talk. "Beca. Why aren't you hitting it?"

"Chloe." Beca groaned.

Jesse laughed, "No, Beca. That's quite funny. Actually, I have a girlfriend."

Beca felt her heart drop and had to turn away. She was supposed to be sarcastic and snarky, not show her feelings. "As I have a boyfriend."

Chloe looked between the two of them and shrugged, "I tried."

The boy from the shower came over and retrieved Chloe. Beca laughed and faced Jesse. "All of this is weird."

"I think it's awesome." Jesse beamed, "WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!"

* * *

"Okay!" Aubrey began. "Here are the rehearsal schedules. We meet every day except Friday's. Enjoy that one day off."

"Yeah. Have sex, join a orgy, I don't care, just enjoy it." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey looked at her friend disapprovingly and Beca could sense the controlling hand Aubrey had in this group, "Here's a list of the songs we sing. We'll begin with them today."

"None of these are from this century." Beca noticed.

"Well, we don't stray from tradition. So, keep up with it. And don't try to change things." Aubrey smiled.

Beca liked Aubrey, she just was different than her. Really, these songs were all at least fifteen years old. Beca could not believe that these would lead them to a win. But, whatever. One year. She kept reminding herself. The day was long as they learned songs and choreography. Beca had a hard time at first but found herself actually getting into it. She just wished it was a little more modern.

"Okay. That's it! I'm calling it!" Aubrey sighed, "Too much learning for today. Practice on your own. Hands in aca-bitches."

"Say 'AH' on three!" Chloe smiled.

"One... two..." Aubree counted.

"Ahhhhhhh." Beca listened to how silly they sounded and shook her head.

Beca left rehearsal quickly. She wanted to get to the post office before her shift at the radio station. She had told Jay how she ended up joining an acapella group as well. They had joked about how if they both made it to finals, maybe they would meet each other finally. She had told him how weird her boss was, and he had felt the same about his. How she had one co-worker, but she kept out mentioning what _he_ was like. Beca had honestly been getting busy with school and finding time to write had become a problem. So, she had vowed she would make time. She loved Jay, and did not want to lose him.

* * *

"Hey weirdo!" Jesse came up on the side of Beca, who had her laptop open. He threw her a juice pouch.

She smiled, "What's this?"

"Well, as much as I love spending time stacking CD's with you, and I do, I really do, I figured we could do something fun together. I brought movies." Jesse through a stack of movies on the ground.

"Couldn't we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce... or visit a gynecologist?" Beca took a sip of her juice pouch.

Jesse gasped, "You don't like movies?" She continued to sip her juice, "Oh my God. You're just like _her_!" Jesse laughed.

"I saw a porno in high school once. Liked that movie." Beca laughed.

Jesse looked at her. Bee had once told him that in a letter. How ironic. Both these girls hated movies. And used the same line. Jesse shook the thought from his head and looked at Beca. "You need a movie education. You need a movication. And I will help."

"Oh, and how's your girlfriend going to feel about this?" Beca looked at Jesse.

Jesse just stared back at her, "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Beca smiled, "Well, let me know when you find out. I've got rehearsal. Y'know, since regionals are in a few weeks."

"Yeah. I can't believe it's already December." Jesse stood up.

"Me either." He helped Beca up and she grabbed her laptop.

Jesse looked at her, "Do you mix music?"

"Oh... yeah, I do. I've been working on some stuff for the Bella's."

"That's awesome. I'll see ya, Bec." Jesse turned to walk away. Wow. Now that was really ironic. But there was no way. He knew that there was absolutely no way that that could happen.

* * *

As Beca put on the insanely ugly Bella uniform, she sighed into the mirror. What was happening to her? Here she was, the tough girl in college, actually going to do something... she definitely could not use the word normal. Jay had told her that his regionals were this weekend too. She had wondered if maybe they would be in the same room as each other, but had not asked. Honestly, she had been spending a lot of time with Jesse. Beca felt guilty. But, she kept reminding herself that Jesse had a girlfriend, and she had Jay, so it was not like anything was wrong with being friends.

By the time Beca walked to the bus, all the Bella's were waiting. "Beca! Hurry!" Aubrey called.

"Sorry. My roommate held me up." Beca fibbed. She had actually wrote a letter to Jay.

Chloe smiled at her, "Or Jesse."

"Chloe! I told you. I have a boyfriend." Beca adjusted her blazer.

"Then let's see a picture." Stacie chimed in, "Or is he fake?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you guys. Not one single thing." Beca rolled her eyes.

The rest of the bus ride she spent thinking of new songs for her mixes. She hated how her music had been semi put on the back burner. The only thing she made music for now was the Bella's. And that was only if Aubrey requested it. The Bella's had a week break after regionals and Beca would be right back in her music. She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket and opened it.

_Hey weirdo. You ready to go down today?_

Beca smiled. Jesse was sweet to her. And if she hadn't known better, she might have even thought they had a connection. But no, they couldn't. They both had other half's. That would just be so wrong.

_Oh. I don't really care._

Jesse smiled at Beca as they called the Treblemakers on stage. She shrugged and that made him laugh. She acted so tough, and like she could have cared less. But deep down, he knew she was a good person. Beca reminded him a lot of Bee. There was always that small nagging thought in the back of his mind... but he always put it to rest.

* * *

As the Treblemaker's finished celebrating their win, Jesse and Beca sat down to have some pizza together. "Good job tonight nerd."

Jesse smiled, "Why thank you my kind lady."

Beca snorted. Jesse was a lot like Jay. She had been thinking that for weeks now but she always tried to push that thought under so many others. From his obsession with movies to his ease at making her laugh. But no, it could not be. Even though there were so many similarities, she refused to believe that Jesse was her Jay. Because her Jay was who she was in love with, and she was not in love with Jesse.

"Always the charmer." She winked and pulled a pepperoni off her pizza. "Ugh. Why do people always have pizza? What about mac and cheese?"

"What's wrong with pepperoni pizza? Dude... it's the best!" Jesse smiled at her. He knew that she was a hard one to handle.

She looked at him, "Nothing. I just like mac and cheese better."

Jesse looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He just did not know what to think anymore. And as Beca stared back at the boy in front of her, she thought the same thing... nothing at all. All of this was so weird for each of them. In all their lives, they had never thought about anyone else. Suddenly, they both saw the opportunity in front of them. Beca smiled lightly and Jesse touched the back of her hand. "You did a good job tonight too."

He pulled his hand away and they both stood up. The buses were leaving soon, and they would return back to Barden. Where they would both go write letters to the one person who knew them the best... the same person that they, ironically, had just left behind.


	6. What are We?

_January 3__rd__ 2013_

_Hey Jay, _

_I miss talking to you! Since school started it's been really hard to get letters out and I am so sorry about that. With my classes and the a capella group and the radio station, I've been so busy. But, I am going to tell you the one thing that kills me... I might actually be having fun. I wish you could meet all my friends. It's like for the first time I fit in somewhere. Besides with you, of course. _

_Jay. I have to ask you a really imporant question... what are we? _

_Love,_

_Beca_

She had been staring at that letter for over a week now. At this point, she had not talked to Jay since before Christmas. They had not even sent each other gifts. Not that Beca had missed out, her friends had showered her with gifts. And she had showered her friends with gifts. She heard the jingle of the bracelet on her wrist and looked down. That was what Jesse had gotten her. An Alex and Ani. With the letter 'B' dangling from it. She had gotten him a monogrammed DVD case. It was weird. How could she be getting close to him? She loved Jay.

She heard three knocks on her door and opened it. "Oh! Hey Amy."

"Beca. Come out with us tonight. Please, please, please!"

"Oh. I don't know..." Beca started.

Fat Amy looked at Beca. Amy was a good friend. One of the best that Beca had made since she joined the Bella's. She was just... a little powerful. "Do not make me get Chloe and Stacie in here."

"Fine! Fine! I'll come out. Where?"

"This new club, they'll serve us." Amy smiled.

Beca nodded, "I'll be ready at seven."

Amy left and Beca glanced back at the letter. She just needed to send it. Get over whatever fear she had and send it. She picked it up. It was already four. She should just go and get in the shower. _No._ A voice inside her screamed. _Send it. Because if he doesn't want you... maybe Jesse does_. Beca grabbed the letter and ran to the mailroom.

"Beca?" Jesse saw her as she walked into the post room.

She smiled, "Oh. Hey Jesse."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh... sending a few letters." She blushed, why did that make her blush?

Jesse smiled back at her, "Me too. My mom and dad and siblings."

Beca realized she didn't really know much about Jesse. She had no idea that he even had brothers and sisters, "Oh. Me too. Well, actually just my sister. And uh, a penpal."

Jesse opened his mouth a little in shock, "You have a penpal?"

"Yeah. Since I was five actually." She smile.

"Wow. That's... awesome." Jesse smiled and Beca looked at him questioningly. "Oh, you going out later with the aca-people?"

Beca laughed, "Of course. They were going to torture me if I even dreamed of saying no."

"I'll see you then." He smiled lightly at her and walked away. Beca looked back at him. Something was bothering him. She could tell, he just did not know what.

* * *

Jesse almost sprinted back to his room. Benji was gone, thankfully, and he pulled out his manila envelope filled with letters. Jesse had to find out. He had too. Somehow he knew that Beca was Bee. It was just all too ironic. He read letter after letter, trying to find something to use that could make him positive, but he couldn't.

He heard the door open and Benji came in, wearing his new Trebles jacket. "Dude! Look what finally came in! Here's yours! Let's go! Get ready. It is time to PARTAAAAY."

Jesse shoved the envelope back away and grabbed the jacket from Benji. Whatever was going on would just have to wait. Besides, he would get to see Beca tonight and that was good enough for him.

* * *

The club was pretty packed by the time they got there. Karaoke was on, pool tables were in the back, it was actually awesome. Jesse grabbed a beer and walked over to his group of friends with Benji. Bumper, Donald, Hat, Uni, and Koolio were all playing a game of pool. The Bella's were not there yet. Jesse was disappointed. He really wanted to talk to Beca. To get something out of her.

He continued to drink. Nearly two hours later, she finally walked in, "Beca! Be-CAW!"

"Oh Jesse. We meet again in your drunken stupor." Beca smiled at him, "Going to get me a drink?"

He grabbed a beer out of the coolers next to them and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Why thank you." Jesse noticed she was wearing the bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas. He remembered the DVD case that she had gotten him. It had been one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever gotten. Something Bee would have done for sure. Which made him even more hopeful.

"So, you have a penpal?" Jesse smirked at her, "I do too."

Beca looked at him, her eyes clouded with thought. He knew she was his Bee. She had to be thinking the same thing. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Got her when I was five. Of course, I don't really know who she is. We never gave our real names or any important information. Per rules the company that provides penpals had." Jesse smiled at her.

"Ah. Mine too." Beca looked up at him.

Jesse looked down at her. He suddenly didn't care whether she was Bee or not. She was beautiful. And smart. And way to sarcastic. But he loved trying to make her smile. She was what he wanted. He leaned down towards her and she leaned into him, but only for a second before she turned. His lips grazed her cheek.

"Beca..." Jesse started.

"I can't Jesse. You have a girlfriend. And I... I need to find out about mine..." She took off running. Jesse wanted to go after her. But he knew there was something else he needed to do. He ran to the mail room. He grabbed his box and looked at the letter withing them. Meg, Lily, Matt, his mom... none of theirs mattered right now. Then he saw it. He pulled the paper off the top and read it quickly. Beca was Bee. And Bee was Beca. Jesse had found the girl he was in love with.


	7. Who Are You?

_January 3__rd__ 2013_

_Bee, _

_What can we be without knowing who we really are? I think I've found someone. But I think you have too. Go for it Bee. Don't be afraid. I love you. _

_Jay_

Jesse slid the letter under Beca's dorm door. He waited there for a minute and then walked away. He listened to the door open behind him.

"Jesse?" Beca called out to him. He turned around. "It's you...?" She whispered. Barely audible, but he heard her.

"Bee?" He looked at her.

"Oh my God." Beca looked into Jesse's eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, "It's you."

"It's me." He laughed lightly. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked at him, and smiled. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Jesse." She smiled. He leaned down and she let her lips crash against his. She felt the fireworks explode in her stomach. She pulled him into the room and slammed the door.

"Beca... you are everything I have ever wanted." Jesse said against her lips.

"I know that you weirdo. Just kiss me." And Jesse did as he was told.

* * *

When Beca woke up, she could hardly believe she was lying in Jay... no, Jesse's, arms. She felt so comfortable. Like that was where she was always meant to be. She turned around so that she was facing him and smiled. His hair was a little messy and his cheeks were flushed. His chest was rising up and down steadily and Beca traced her fingers over it. He was perfect. Perfect for her. She smiled again to herself and buried her head into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and he mumbled, "Morning sleepyhead."

"Me?" She giggled, "I was awake way before you."

"Mhhm." He groaned. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to Bella's rehearsal." She started to move away.

Jesse grabbed her waist, "No. Stay."

"I can't Jess." He opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss her. "I'm always late."

He let go of her and she stood up, quickly throwing on some clothes. Jesse moved so he was sitting up. "Meet me for lunch after rehearsal and class?"

"That sounds perfect." She kissed his forehead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she strolled into Bella rehearsal, all of her friends already there. "Jesus. it looks like Beca got bit by the happy bug." Amy laughed at her own joke.

"Yeah no kidding. Did you have sex?" Stacie said bluntly. Beca rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush.

"SHE DID!" Chloe yelled. "Oh my GOD! With _JESSE!?_" All the girls squealed and Beca looked around at the crazy group of friends she had. She blushed and they all screamed some more.

"Shut up. I'm not talking about it." Beca walked over to the table and threw her bag down. "Let's go. Rehearsal time aca-bitches."

They all laughed and began to rehearse. Beca smiled and thought about the amazing night she had. It had been perfect she could not have asked for anything more. She loved Jesse. She was sure of that. Finding her Jay had probably been the best thing that ever happened to her. She was going to be happy forever she was sure of it.


End file.
